


To be your blanket

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon goes au naturale, and Obi-Wan is hot for him, because aren't we all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Qui-Gon runs hot.He knows this, even without Obi-Wan wrestling his way out of his arms every morning because he’s too sweaty.Because of this, he prefers to be in as little clothing as possible. As soon as he returns to his quarters, either in temple or not, he strips to his bare bones, much preferring the freedom granted by the open air than the constricting stiflement of jedi robes.Or, Qui-Gon likes to get naked and Obi-Wan can't cope.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	To be your blanket

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober 2020 day 7 prompt "stop hogging the blankets". Kinda went off on a Qui-Gon naked appreciation tangent with this one, but I can't say I'm complaining.

Qui-Gon runs hot.

He knows this, even without Obi-Wan wrestling his way out of his arms every morning because he’s too sweaty.

Because of this, he prefers to be in as little clothing as possible. As soon as he returns to his quarters, either in temple or not, he strips to his bare bones, much preferring the freedom granted by the open air than the constricting stiflement of jedi robes.

Even being out in the open doesn’t stop him, much to Obi-Wan’s eternal embarassment throughout his apprenticeship. Qui-Gon’s surprised he didn’t end up with permanently red cheeks from the near-constant blushing.

In the middle of a forest, by the side of a lake, in the middle of a field, wherever and whenever Qui-Gon will happily strip and go for a refreshing swim, or a long walk to ground himself with the earth beneath his feet. An uncommon luxury on Coruscant, and an even rarer one on the long space travel between missions.

Before, Qui-Gon would strip simply for the enjoyment of it. The feeling of air tickling the hair on his skin, or the heat of the sun caressing him like the soft touch a lover. But now, he has to admit that isn’t the sole reason anymore.

Now, he rather enjoys the reactions he garners from one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Especially after they’re recent relationship change.

He strides into their shared quarters, a long and tiring meeting with the council nipping at his heels, and finds Obi-Wan on the sofa reading a datapad and sipping a cup of tea. A cup for him lies waiting on the counter in the kitchen, the teapot still warming gently on the stove.

Obi-Wan looks up to smile at him when he enters, accepting the kiss Qui-Gon drops on his lips on his way past. He throws his robe over the back of the sofa and goes to procure his tea.

While he waits for it to brew he removes his boots and belt, quickly followed by his outer tunic and tabards. He feels the telltale tingle of eyes on his back and smiles to himself while he pours his tea. When he turns around, Obi-Wan’s eyes are back on his datapad, but Qui-Gon spies the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

He goes to sit in a chair opposite Obi-Wan, resting his head on the back and closing his eyes for a minute. Then, he slowly begins sipping his drink, lazily watching Obi-Wan with half-open eyes.

Simply watching him is the best way Qui-Gon has found to decompress after a stressful day. Seeing him smile or bite his lip in concentration, or brush fingers through his soft hair. The rebellious front strands that always escape to flop over his eyes are Qui-Gon’s favourite, and he thinks that says quite a lot about him.

As he continues drinking his tea, he slowly starts to remove the remainder of his clothing. Afterall, drinking a hot beverage tends to warm oneself up. The fact that it also seems to fluster Obi-Wan is just an added side benefit.

He makes a show of putting his tea on the coffee table and then untucks his undertunic from his trousers, letting it fall open to reveal his chest. He languidly reclines back in the chair, sliding down and idly crossing one leg over the other.

Gazing at Obi-Wan through his lashes, he sees him swallow hard but otherwise he doesn’t react. But Qui-Gon knows he has his full attention.

This is Qui-Gon’s favourite part. The slow build up of tension, stoking the fires of desire, gently kindling them until they erupt in an inferno and they’re both swept along for the ride.

He smirks behind his cup and downs the rest of his tea.

Obi-Wan flicks his eyes over to him when he places his cup down again, seductively letting one shoulder of his undertunic slip off before shrugging out of it completely. He catches Obi-Wan’s gaze, pupils blown wide as he stares at his shoulders before he hastily snatches it away, as though he was caught staring at something he shouldn’t.

Obi-Wan should know by now that there is nothing Qui-Gon enjoys more than being devoured by his hungry eyes.

After a few minutes, where Qui-Gon is certain Obi-Wan hasn’t read a single word on his datapad, he slowly stands, stretching towards the ceiling with his hands and arching his body in a delicous curve that causes his conveniently loose trousers to ride low on his hips.

When he settles back down, Obi-Wan is openly staring at him, datapad now completely forgotten and lying limp in his hand. Qui-Gon stares him steadily in the eye, a smirk on his lips as he reaches to undo the ties on his trousers. Obi-Wan follows his movements and licks his lips as he watches, and Qui-Gon relishes in the decadent feeling of Obi-Wan’s undivided attention.

Slowly, he pulls the tie undone and teasingly removes the trousers, leisurely sliding them down his thighs to reveal each sculpted leg like he’s unwrapping a present. Obi-Wan’s breathing harder now.

Qui-Gon leaves the trousers where they fall on the floor, stepping out of the pooled fabric and begins to walk over to Obi-Wan. He straightens on the sofa, looking up in anticipation, his hands clenching on his thigh and the datapad, but Qui-Gon walks straight past him to the balcony.

A frustrated exhale sounds behind his retreating form, and Qui-Gon grins to himself. He gives it about five minutes before Obi-Wan bursts onto the balcony and bodily drags Qui-Gon to the bedroom.

And oh, how he loves being right.

Exactly four and half minutes later he hears footsteps and finds himself pulled out of his meditation (although let’s be honest, he wasn’t actually meditating) and dragged to the bedroom by a very frustrated and turned on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Unceremoniously thrown onto the bed, Qui-Gon is breathless by the sheer force of the want radiating from Obi-Wan. It is both what he’s always wanted and what he was too afraid to take. But now he can, and Obi-Wan lets him take and take, prostrating himself for Qui-Gon as he pleases, bright-eyed and eager.

And Qui-Gon does the same. There is no one in the galaxy, in the universe, that Qui-Gon would give as much of himself as he has Obi-Wan.

On the bed, Obi-Wan’s clothes now gone the same way as Qui-Gon’s, they slide together, meeting again and again, in a different way each time but still fitting together perfectly. They are made for each other, Qui-Gon is sure of it.

The truth of that thought rings through the force in perfect harmony.

The room fills with the sounds of that harmony, skin slapping together punctuated by breathless moans and benedictions murmured into sweaty skin. It is perfect, and Qui-Gon wonders how anyone could ever call this depraved when it makes him feel so complete, more like himself than he’s ever felt before.

When they tumble off the cliff together, ecstasy flooding them until they are limp and sated, Qui-Gon feels a peace he rarely achieves.

Satisfied green eyes meet his, and he brushes sweaty hair off a forehead, can’t resist taking one more drugging kiss from those lips. He orbits around Obi-Wan, is inexorably drawn back to him again and again, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Obi-Wan wraps himself around Qui-Gon and buries his head against his neck.

Qui-Gon used to complain about Obi-Wan hogging the blankets.

But then Obi-Wan changed blankets, and Qui-Gon is happy to be hogged for the rest of his days.


End file.
